1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stock bar and horizontal bar coupling device for mounting a sprinkler, and, more particularly, to a coupling device which can be applied to various types of horizontal bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, horizontal bars, which are coupled to a stock bar to cross the stock bar, are typically classified into a horizontal bar having the cross section of an inverted T shape, and a horizontal bar having the cross section of a U shape. According to the type of horizontal bar, a device for coupling the stock bar to the horizontal bar is manufactured to have the structure corresponding to the horizontal bar.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a coupling device, in which each of horizontal bars B comprises a T-bar having the cross section of an inverted T shape. As shown in the drawing, a coupling unit A for coupling each horizontal bar B with a stock bar C has on the upper portion thereof a fitting part A-1 which is open at one side thereof such that the fitting part A-1 can be perpendicularly fitted over the stock bar C. The stock bar C fitted into the fitting part A-1 is fastened via a fastening member A-2. The lower portions of side walls A-4 of the coupling unit A are closed by the tightening force of fastening members A-3, so that locking ends A-5 of the coupling unit A engage with locking steps B-1 of each horizontal bar B which is horizontally installed.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a coupling device, in which each of horizontal bars D comprises an M-bar having a U-shaped cross section. As shown in the drawing, a coupling unit E for coupling each horizontal bar D with a stock bar C has on lower portions of both sidewalls E-1 fitting parts E-2 such that an upper wing D-1 of each horizontal bar D is fitted into the fitting parts E-2. A notch E-3 is formed on each fitting part E-2 such that a bent part D-2 of each horizontal bar D is fitted into the notch E-3. Further, a fastening member E-5 is provided on the upper surface E-4 of the coupling unit E. When the fastening member E-5 is tightened, the stock bar C fitted between the two sidewalls E-1 is in close contact with the upper wing D-1.
The conventional coupling units A and E are problematic in that different structures are required for different types of horizontal bar, so that one of the coupling units A and E must be selected according to the type of horizontal bar. Thus, unless the coupling unit suitable for the type of horizontal bar is determined before installation work commences, the working period may increase. Further, a material supplier must provide two kinds of coupling units, thus inconveniencing the material supplier.